


Staying Together/Keep You

by EllyAvon



Series: There's a Time for Everything (And that Time is College) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bunkbed fun, Epilogue, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Biting, Mild Comeplay, PWP, Sex, handjobs, holsom, mild hair pulling, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyAvon/pseuds/EllyAvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Epilogue for "Five Things Adam Birkholtz Learns in HDFS 332: Healthy Couple Relationships."</p><p>You can read it is as a PWP standalone, or read the incredibly fluffy and shmoopy fic that comes before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Together/Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNINGS: No condoms are used in this fic, but my headcanon is that the boys have to get tested frequently and, quite frankly, haven't been with anyone all semester, since the last time they were tested. There is mild biting and mild hair pulling.

The sound of the Haus door slamming closed snaps Ransom out of his almost three hour reverie. That sound is immediately followed by the telltale pounding of Holster clambering through the Haus. He’s on his feet in an instant; any doubts he had about what’s about to happen fall away as soon as he sees Holster’s face, flushed and open and happier than he’s ever seen him.

“I don't care where we go,” he says, and before Ransom can even blink they're wrapped up in each other, “I just want to go with you.”

“Yeah,” he agrees breathlessly, “but you should have a say, too, I mean-”

Holster kisses him. Just leans down those two inches that have always separated them and kisses him. He’s smiling and giggling loudly, which is just so Holster that Ransom starts laughing too. They’re laughing and kissing and Ransom is only aware of their mouths bumping together-- not awkwardly but somewhat haphazardly. His hands are in Holster’s soft blond hair and Holster’s hand is trailing its way up and down his abs. He’s not sure if it tickles or turns him on-- but then Holster is biting down on his lip, and, yes, shit, yes. Definitely turned on. The thought flies through his mind, like he’s sixteen again, _we’re going to have sex!_

“So,” he tries, “do you wanna talk some cities or,” he trails off, somehow unable to give voice to what they're probably? Hopefully? About to do.

Holster makes a noise that goes straight to his dick and puts his enormous, amazing hands on his hips, and oh, God, he could get used to that, yes. It’s different, so dizzyingly different than anything he’s ever felt before. Ransom’s never, ever been shorter than one of his partners. Never had to look up to kiss someone. But it’s Holster. There’s also never been anyone in his life who’s understood him, who’s loved him like Holster loves him. So he kisses him again and lets him lead him backward.

They tumble into Holster’s bunk, where they've spent so many nights tangled up, talking about anything and everything, but they’ve never talked about this. Never discussed what they might be like together.

Now that it's happening, (and _oh,_ is it happening, Holster’s somehow together enough to have gotten both of their shirts off and the feeling of their bare chests sliding against one another is such is such incredible hard friction and heat that he’s sure he’s moaning embarrassingly) he can barely care that he’s never had sex with a man, hasn’t really thought of himself as bi, because it doesn’t matter. Holster’s plastered onto every inch of him, or maybe Ransom’s plastered onto him, it’s hard to tell, and it just makes so much sense that he tilts his hips up and feels Holster hard against his hipbone and holy shit, that is hot.

Holster, who is so big and blond and beautiful and fucking-- _Holster,_ is hard for him. Ransom manages to open his eyes for a moment while having his neck kissed and licked within an inch of his life to admire Holster’s expanse of pale, muscled back, the way his shoulders and arms flow together. Ransom’s a scientist, not an artist, but he wishes just for a fleeting moment that he could draw. This would be something worth drawing.

Then Holster drags his teeth down his shoulder and _bites._ All of the thoughts just fly out of his head as his body lights up with heat. Holster’s mouth is so big and his jaw is so strong. He knows he's going to have a mark on his shoulder tomorrow, and that is totally okay with him.

“You think I wasn't listening when you gave deets?” Holster asks wickedly with another bite, this one lower, harder.

Two can play at that game, though. Ransom closes his fist in Holster’s hair, pulling to force his head back so that he can see his face. Holster’s reaction is gorgeous and he makes a low, needy noise that reverberates through his entire chest.

Ransom was listening, too.

They smile dazedly at each other, for just a moment, as Ransom relaxes his grip. It strikes him that they already know how to do this. Ransom knows exactly how Holster likes to be touched. Any underlying anxiety just slips away, and Ransom tilts his head up for a kiss that starts gentle but turns filthy within moments. They’ve stopped smiling and giggling now, so Ransom can fully explore every facet of Holster’s wide, perfect mouth.

Holster slides off of him so that they can slot up against one another, their legs tangled up and Holster working on both of their pants intermittently, like he can’t decide which of them to unbutton first. He finally realizes, or decides, that he wants to do Ransom’s first, but then stops short, his hand hovering.

“Ransom, are you good with this? We don’t have to-- I mean-- we can just make out, I know you haven’t--”

Ransom wants to laugh, and then he wants to cry, and he decides the best answer is just to arch his hips so that his cock presses into Holster’s hand, and kiss him within an inch of his life. Holster moans into his mouth and divests Ransom of his pants and boxers, then rolls him over, hovering above him, looking very serious.

“I’m going to suck your cock now,” he says gravely, like Ransom could ever veto that plan.

“Shit, Holtzy, please,” which is all the encouragement Holster apparently needs to lick a stripe up the underside of his dick and take the head in his mouth in one smooth movement. He floats for one insane moment before he gets his wits about him and buries his hands in Holster’s hair. He pulls and Holster gasps and moans around his cock, picking up his pace. Ransom’s gotten a lot of blow jobs in his life but for some reason this-- this is so much more and so much hotter, watching Holster’s cheeks hollow, watching his lips stretch, seeing his own hands in his hair. 

At first, he attempts to keep quiet, but Holster is doing sinful things with his tongue and working a rhythm that is absolutely killing him. Just fast enough to keep him on the edge, not fast enough to get him off. It’s all rolling waves of pleasure; one of Holster’s hands tight on his hip and another wrapped around the base of his cock, angling it right, squeezing at intervals that startle his hips into stuttering little thrusts.

Then, Holster glances up at him, eyes glinting and happy and spit trailing down one side of his mouth, “fuck, I’m gonna,” Ransom starts, and attempts to pull him off, but he stays right where he is and sucks even harder.

Ransom comes, and it is fucking _glorious._ Getting off is always awesome, but this is something entirely different. An experience apart. Holster’s mouth is still on him, gently sucking and licking. He sucks in a breath, but it gets caught in his throat. He concentrates on breathing and not hyperventilating, as Holster laps at him, sending sparks shooting through his body. He thinks he grays out for just a moment, because the next thing he knows, Holster is nuzzling his stomach, kissing and humming some made-up song, as he does when he’s excited or proud of himself or just generally having a great time. It’s the best approval Ransom could ever get, and, he realizes, probably his favorite sound in the whole world.

“Come up here, God, fuck you’re so fucking amazing,” he says weakly, and Holster glides up his body, his own leaking cock leaving a sticky trail along his thigh. Holster kisses him, and it should be weird (like so much of this should be weird, but totally isn’t) to taste himself in another man’s mouth, but it’s just-- kinky and bitter and sweet in a strange way.

“Can I?” He asks, snaking his hand down to wrap around Holster’s dick, which, at this point is so hard it must hurt.

“God, fuck, yes, I’m not--” he gasps as Ransom squeezes tighter and jerks him once, twice, “not gonna last long.”

He kisses him again, “good,” and before he really knows what he’s saying, “I want to watch you.” Which is surprisingly true. He wants to see it, he’s heard the muffled, low gasps Holster makes in the bunk below him sometimes, but he wants to see how his face looks, wants to really hear what sounds he makes. Wants to see how far he can push him.

His cheeks are flushed a dark pink and his lips look positively sinful, all swollen from sucking his cock. If he hadn’t just come hard enough to injure himself, he would be hard again right now, honestly, it’s just unfair. His eyes are closed, and he bites down on his own lip to keep from crying out. It’s not what Ransom wants, so he kisses him, and speeds up. That drags a noise out of Holster that Ransom will not forget until he dies, it’s so beautiful. “Yeah, you're so goddamn gorgeous, yeah,” he says, “just like that, let go.”

Before the words are even fully out of his mouth, he feels Holster’s whole body go tense and perfectly still. Then he’s crying out, his mouth open and his eyes shut tightly. Ransom can feel the hot drips splashing against their stomachs and chests and wonders vaguely how he is going to survive if this is what sex is like with Holster. He reevaluates his earlier decision, and decides Holster's made-up songs are his _second favorite_ after Holster crying out in ecstasy. 

Holster collapses on top of him, spreading the mess around with an audible, horrible squelching noise, he giggles somewhat hysterically before biting down on Ransom’s shoulder and sucking hard through an aftershock that makes his whole body tremble.

Ransom soothes a hand down his back and tucks his face into the crook of Holster’s neck.

“You good?” he whispers.

“Shit, yeah. That was-- you are--” then he pauses, and tilts his head up, and gives him a shy, trembling smile. “I love you.”

Ransom can’t help the grin that spreads over his face, “good. I love you too," they just stay there together for several long, breathless moments, trailing their fingers over one another. "and," Ransom continues, "it’s a good thing I love you so much, because if you don’t move your ass soon, we’re going to be glued together for all time.”

“Entirely your fault for letting me jizz all over you,” Holster sing-songs, twisting so that he spreads the drying stickiness further all over both of them.

Ransom laughs and shoves at him, which starts them weakly wrestling each other, but mostly just laughing and kissing.

In the end it _is_ Holster who gets up and finds a t-shirt, dumps part of an abandoned bottle of water on it, and gives himself a perfunctory wipe down. Then, he returns to the bed, and kneels at the side. He wipes Ransom’s chest and stomach with all the care of Bitty in the kitchen or Lardo with a paintbrush; like Ransom’s the most beautiful, important thing in the world. It feels closer, more intimate than anything they’ve done so far.

He reaches down and takes his hand, “hey,” he whispers.

“Hey,” Holster whispers back, his face still flushed and his hair an incredible mess. He leans down and kisses his newly clean skin. “I’m, like, really happy right now, Rans.”

“Me too,” he says quietly, and tugs at Holster’s hand, so that he comes back to bed.

Holster tucks himself into Ransom’s shoulder, and nuzzles in. Ransom kisses the crown of his head, and smooths his hair away from his face. It’s comfortable, and warm. As Ransom can feel Holster going slack and pliant, he smiles, and tightens his hold just a little.

“I’m going to keep you,” he promises into Holster’s hair.

“Yeah,” Holster agrees sleepily, “you make the best plans, love.”

Ransom’s heart swells at the epithet, and he drifts off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, team. I haven't written anything like that in 700 forevers, but it was really fun to write! :D Next up, in theory, is DEX AND NURSEY! Not for sex, probably (maybe?!) but to have important conversations. 
> 
> Remember to love each other well and be safe, fellow trash-sweethearts.
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr at HeartsandFlowersAlways :D I love making new friends, so message me, kay?


End file.
